


Windbreaker City (Or the one where Rosa and Amy bond)

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Humor, and it needs more lesbians tbh, honestly this is bc I’ve binge watched b99 and i love these two ok, needs more fanfic, oh and fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And honestly, the last thought Amy has before she hypothetically dies can’t be: “Stop drooling over Diaz”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Which she isn’t. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>At all.</em> </p><p>Both woman go on a stakeout, Amy realises stuff, Rosa looks hot riding a motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windbreaker City (Or the one where Rosa and Amy bond)

**Author's Note:**

> (this is totally based on the ep of the same name)
> 
> Enjoy me needing more fic for these two and writing 4000 words in one night.
> 
> All mistakes are mine x

 

 

When Rosa duct tapes Amy to the wooden chair, she tries to not find it kinky. 

But it is. It’s the _ kinkest _ act Amy’s ever indulged in.

And it does  _ not,  _ in anyway, help that Rosa above her smirks, the shrill sound of the tape being separated as Rosa rips a new segment off is the only thing Amy can hear. That and Hitchcock complaining about needing food.

Oh, and Rosa uses her teeth. To rip. The damn. Duct tape.

Amy tries to rid thoughts from her mind of her co-worker, because they are _ professional _ people and it’s inappropriate and she’s currently a hostage that could die at any moment and honestly the last thought Amy has before she hypothetically dies can’t be:  _ “Stop drooling over Diaz” _

Which she isn’t.

At all.

Amy then flinches at the amount Rosa starts winding around her wrist, and shifts uncomfortably. “You sure you need that much?”

Rosa looks to the other woman with a deadpan look, evenly saying. “They’re terrorists, they don’t care”

Amy nods once, moving her wrists around and wincing at the tightness of her bounds. “Okay, this is totally you taking your revenge out on me about the Saturday shift. Which, by the way, your excuse is still bullshit”

Rosa rolls her eyes, separating another segment off the roll of tape with a barely hidden growl. “Want me to tape your mouth as well?”

Amy sinks in her seat with a frown, crossing her legs and tapping the arms of the chair with her nails. Scully pipes up, arms tied behind his back as Rosa sits at her own chair, beginning to tape her wrists. “You know, they say being alone in a room with colleagues can be therapeutic. Something about-”

“Shut up Scully”

He closes his mouth with a click, and Rosa then frowns scowling at her hands. Realising her error as she can’t tape her other wrist. “I didn’t think this through”

Amy smirks smugly, leaning forward on her chair as Scully and Hitchcock start playing scissors, paper, rock with their backs together. Rosa just looks to Amy with a bored stare.

“Just like you didn’t think your excuse through! BAM. One point to Santiago, zero to Diaz”

Rosa rolls her eyes, and she wonders briefly how Santiago can nearly make her literal eyeballs fall out of their sockets. “I’ll say it _ again _ . I’m having dinner with my parents. Capiche?”

Amy nods sarcastically, pretending to agree with what Rosa is saying. Diaz tries not to think about how cute Amy is with her eyes wide. “Oh suuuuure. Got it.” She makes quotations with her finger that are still bound to the chair, smirking; “Parents”

(Rosa is considering pushing Amy’s chair back with her foot)

Then she smirks, because she can go from ‘cute’ with Amy, to ‘nearly breaking Santiago’s neck’ and she kinda doesn’t mind that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Santiago what the  _ hell!?” _

“Ha! You said body count, not  _ who’s _ body”

They’re tucked behind the turned over desk, paint running down Rosa’s front as she scowls at Amy’s dimpled victorious smile. They’re so close Rosa can smell Amy’s shampoo, something fruity or natural or some girly shit. Her breath smells of mint, the kind that isn’t too intense but soft enough to want to kiss. Then Rosa frowns slightly because  _ that  _ thought came out of nowhere.

(Or everywhere)

Amy stands up, flexing her arms and declaring with a bounce to her step.

“Power pose!”

Rosa finds it cute. Which is gross.

Amy gets shot right on her boob, Rosa barks a laugh because it’s funny and it’s Amy and also because it’s payback. Santiago holds her chest, wincing as she drops next to Rosa. “Ow! Really? Straight for the lady lumps?”

Rosa gags, looking to Amy with a disgusted look. “Lady lumps? God, don’t ever talk again” And she grabs Amy’s upper arm, hauling them up out of the fire zone as Santiago winces.

(Ten minutes before that, Amy slid out of the corridor on her knees shooting some guy in the chest in a perfect straight shot. Rosa admitted yes, it was hot as fuck. But of course Amy says something like ‘lady lumps’ and totally ruins it)

When they get back to the precinct, Amy meets her in the breakroom with a shy smile and her hands knotted together at her front. She sways back and forth on the balls of her feet as Rosa hears her talk.

“I told Captain Holt I’d take the Saturday shift”

Rosa raises an eyebrow, the refilling of her coffee cup put on hold. “What. Why?”

And Amy shrugs, smiling lightly towards her feet. She could kid herself and say she did it because the Ted Talk got cancelled and Rosa was right, who actually  _ needs  _ a seminar on power posing? But really, she’s doing it because even Amy can admit: shooting Rosa and tricking her  _ was  _ kind of a dick move.

(Oh and seeing Diaz’ small smile she tries to hide by looking to her coffee is  _ totally  _ worth it)

“I’m doing it because family is important. And you’re not an anarchist like you said. You’re perfect”

Rosa watches Amy smile, but her face immediately falls as she realises what she said. “Wait no, I mean you’re not  _ perfect  _ perfect, more like perfect average. Oh my god that came out worse-”

“Santiago?”

Amy finally breathes, her rambling cut short with a small squeak of: “Yes?”

Rosa tries not to smile, but a small upturn of her lips escapes as she turns to the other woman. She tries to stop her heart filling with...gratitude stuff. Like, that feeling when you're thankful. Rosa buries it in her stomach, folding her arms to quell the feeling that Amy gives her.  

“Thanks, really. You did me a solid”

And Amy perks up, smiling proudly. Just to then gasp, looking to Rosa’s folded arms and wide stance as she whispers in awe.

“Power stance”

Rosa wonders how she’s friends with such a dork.

(The thought is almost _ fond _ . Rosa shivers at it, walking past Santiago bumping her shoulder in passing)  

“Never speak of this again”

“Got it”

  
  
  
  


 

The next day Rosa’s wearing this soft, black, buttoned shirt and Amy really shouldn’t be  _ mad  _ at Rosa about that but honestly, she’s been walking around the precinct like it had no effect on Amy and she’s  _ one _ more button opening from losing her mind.

The events of the day happen like this: 

  1. Amy spills coffee on her lap because Rosa leant over her desk to ask her about the current case and her _chest._ Was. Right. _There_. 
  2. She whined: “Why does this always happen to me?” as her thighs burnt.
  3. Rosa smirked.
  4. Jake rolled over on his desk chair saying “ _Why does this always happen to me?:_ Title of Amy Santiago’s sex tape”
  5. Diaz and Peralta high fived. 



 

Then ten minutes later Rosa sits on the edge of her desk sipping coffee, tossing Amy a pastry in a brown paper bag. Amy fumbles as she catches it, smiling lightly while she opens it and glances to Rosa with a confused look. “What’s this for?” 

Rosa shrugs, running a hand through her hair. “Payback. A thanks for taking the shift I guess”

Amy raises her eyebrows, looking to Diaz with a smile she tries to hide. “Oh, okay. Awesome sauce!”

“Why do you ruin everything?”

  
  
  


 

Then  _ fifteen  _ minutes later, as Amy triumphantly types the last word on her report, Diaz walks past Amy with a deadpan: “Oh, and also I took your case. Holt suggested it”, as she continues walking without stopping. 

Amy turns so fast in her chair she nearly falls. “Wait,  _ what!?” _

  
  
  


 

“Sir, I’ve been working that case for  _ weeks.  _ Rosa can’t just...-just  _ take _ it!” 

Holt leans back in his chair, Amy shutting her mouth with a squeak. “She’s done no such thing Santiago. You two are working it together, I assigned it. She didn’t inform you of this?”

Amy internally screams, because of _ course _ , Diaz likes torturing her and getting under her skin. She only  _ made it out _ she stole it to make Amy nearly break her stress ball and snap all her pencils. Sometimes Amy is infuriated by Rosa.

Super annoyed. Astronomically ticked.

But Rosa opens Holt's office door with a “Dude, you coming? We’re taking my motorbike” and Amy’s heart kinda flutters in her chest. But she masks it, schooling her features as she walks out of the office and past Rosa, making the other woman roll her eyes.

“What’s your deal?”

Amy turns around, folding her arms. “Oh I’m sorry, did my back hurt your knife?” Santiago then winces at Rosa’s eyebrow raising, backtracking in her words. “I’m sorry. I have no idea why I said that”

Rosa smirks, shrugging on her jacket. “It’s cool. Kinda hot ”

“Wait what?”

Rosa frowns immediately, grabbing her keys as she beelines for the elevator. She has to stop finding Amy Santiago cute and/or hot. But Amy grins widely, catching up to Rosa with a “wait wait wait” as Rosa furiously presses the buttons because she is SO not having this conversation.

“Did you just call me hot?”

Rosa scoffs, walking into the elevator as Amy jumps in after, still grinning but with a slight blush. Diaz tries to salvage whatever cool blase act she has around Santiago as she presses the ground button.

“No. You’re lukewarm at best”

Amy’s smile falls a bit as she pouts, and  _ goddamn it  _ Amy is cute again.

“Wait, did you say we’re going on your bike?”

Rosa folds her arms, grateful for the sudden change in topic as Amy’s shoulder brushes her own from their close proximity. She still smells like fruity shampoo, but her breath is more coffee with a hint of the cherry pastry Rosa gave her.

“Yeah. Better than the standard cop car”

Amy shivers at the memory of their last case together, she’s still trying to get week old gum out of her work pants. “Ugh, who knew leather seats could hold so much moldy food”

Rosa snorts, and Amy feels kinda on top of the world when she makes Rosa smile. “Tell that to Hitchcock’s desk chair”

They both laugh, Amy feels like they could be best friends. The kind that have sleepovers and talk about stupid things that don’t matter but actually do. Then she remembers how Rosa’s eyes shine sometimes and how soft her hands were when duct tape was being tied around Amy’s wrists and  _ best friends _ seems a concept a little out of Amy’s depth.

Because she’s crushing  _ super _ hard, like Rosa is the high school sweetheart Amy never had.

  
  
  
  


 

Riding on a motorcycle going 75 miles/hour, feeling Amy hold to her waist yelling “HOLY SHIT DIAZ. IT’S A 50 ZONE” is the best Rosa has ever felt in a long time. 

But then they get pulled over.

(If it wasn’t for Rosa’s flirting and flash of her badge, she’d be coughing up a $200 fine)

It’s even better when they make it to the stake out apartment they’re staying at and Amy pulls her helmet off with a “Diaz! You just conned your way out of a ticket! Oh my god, I can’t have a criminal record. Chief detectives do  _ not  _ have criminal records Rosa”

Rosa just rolls her eyes, watching how Santiago’s hair sticks up from the helmet’s static. She gets a weird urge to tuck the other woman’s hair behind her ears. Totally on the basis it’s just annoying her because now Amy looks like a cockatiel, and her shrill freaking out matches the birds squawk and when in the hell did Rosa get on to birds? And thinking about Amy?

“You won’t get a criminal record. It’s fine. Here, go suss out the apartment while I park”

Amy stops rambling, catching the keys Rosa tosses towards her with a triumphant smile, because for once she didn’t drop them. Rosa’s kinda disappointed she does, cause sometimes Amy looks adorable when she fumbles and is awkward and  _ oh my god, gross. Did I just say adorable? _

“Nice. Maybe it’ll have a functioning shower this time?” 

Rosa shrugs, trying not to think about how she described Amy as adorable as she revs her bike. “Sure. Whatever. Queen bed is mine”

“Damn it”

  
  
  
  


 

“Oh come  _ on”  _

“Hey, it can’t be so bad? At least there’s no cockroaches”

Rosa glares at Amy, the other woman shrinking under her gaze as they both stare at the single, only-existing-one-in-the-room, Queen bed. Amy drops their equipment on the floor, brushing her hands together as she suddenly lights up.

“Oh! Rosa, it has carpet! Is Holt spending more funds on stakeouts?”

Diaz just squints, glaring at Amy until the other woman rolls her eyes. “Rosa, suck it up. We’re sleeping together and you can’t change that”

Rosa smirks lightly at Amy’s sudden blush, her words coming out more authoritative than she meant as she stutters. Rosa likes this. Where she doesn’t have gross love-y thoughts about Santiago and the other woman awkwardly flirts with her without meaning to.

Normal. Totally normal Amy-Rosa dynamic.

“I-I mean, sleeping as in  _ sleeping.  _ And of course, if you really don’t want to I can sleep on the floor, or the bathtub, or the sink? Wait no-”

“Amy. Shut up. I’m not making you sleep on the floor.” 

Amy grins, dimples and all, and Rosa just wants to have shower and scream for five hours because Amy Santiago is really ruining her cool badass demeanor. So she dumps her suitcase on the bed, kicking off her boots as she walks to the bathroom. Amy’s still smiling because Rosa not wanting her to sleep on the floor is really, really, really, thoughtful of her.

In a Rosa Diaz kinda way.

“Right side is mine”

“Oh! Cool. Totally cool. Wait how many towels are in there?”

“Two”

“Can you leave me one? Who knew motorbike riding could make you sweat so much”

“Nope. Need one for my hair”

With that, Rosa slams the bathroom door shut. Leaving Amy frowning at the door, as she then looks to the bed. When she said “sleepovers where they talk and gossip”, old apartments with one broken Queen sized bed wasn’t really what Amy had in mind.

But Rosa smiled at her when Amy laughed as they rode against the setting sun, and it was the kind of smile that Amy’s never seen before. Soft, unspoken, Rosa’s lips a perfect crescent.

One that says: “I like you. You make me smile. That’s a lot for me”

Amy sits on the end of the bed, biting her lip, she pretends she doesn’t hear Rosa singing softly as the shower water hits the ceramic floor. Because Amy kinda wants to wake up tomorrow alive.

  
  
  
  
  


“Rosa. Psst” 

Amy stares at the ceiling, feeling Diaz shift beside her as she whispers, the bed sheets scratching up Amy’s legs. She really shouldn’t have had those three glasses of red wine Rosa poured them both because the stakeout night was slow, but here she is. Wide awake as she ponders tipsy thoughts and outlines how amazingly sexy Rosa’s back is from here.

_ Okay Santiago. Calm down on the gay thoughts. _

She hears Rosa’s dangerous voice, like she’s gritting her teeth in anger. “What Santiago” 

Amy moves onto her side, leaning her head on her hand as she talks to Rosa’s back. She purses her lips, whispering again to the woman across from her. “Do you think Phoebe and Rachel had a thing? Like they had so many gay moments and chemistry and I was just thinking-”

“Santiago. I’m going to give you one more chance to shut the fuck up” 

Amy frowns, poking Rosa’s back. “Jeez, who pissed in your cereal this morning”

Ever heard of the phrase  _ don’t poke an agitated bear? _

Amy Santiago never got the memo.

Because Rosa flips over, hair wild with tired eyes as she just glares. And maybe Rosa miscalculated, flipped too fast in her anger because now they’re nose to nose and Amy’s eyes are wide like a baby deer and Rosa curses that her innocent look is enough to soften her anger.

(A fraction. The  _ tiniest _ fraction)

“What does this have to do with anything?” Rosa grits out, jaw locked as her sleep cycle is most likely messed up.

Amy blinks once, feeling the other woman's hair tickle her cheek and the heat from Rosa’s body is a warm welcome to the chill of the room. Amy then whispers, her breath hitting Rosa’s lips, her skin forming goosebumps. The whole situation is weirdly...intimate.

Rosa cringes at the thought. She  _ definitely  _ doesn’t have goosebumps as well.

“Are we...are we having a moment?”

Rosa raises an eyebrow, considers the thought, considers how Amy looks really gorgeous is the moonlight that hits her neck and eyes. She’s probably just tired, and angry; she totally did not just think of Amy as gorgeous.

Rosa’s bored tone carries out into the open air. “Are you saying we’re Phoebe and Rachel?”

Amy frowns slightly, biting her lip as she tugs on it slightly in thought. And god damn Rosa is definitely tired because that was the sexiest thing she’s ever seen.

“Hypothetically yes. The Latino version.  _ But _ -”

Rosa’s thought process derails her completely. Feelings and shit will never be her forte, so she rolls back over, her nose bumping Amy’s in the process as she puts her arm under her pillow. “Cool. Go psycho-analyse a 90’s sitcom in the morning”

Amy grumbles as Rosa tries to not think about Santiago’s stupid nice smelling hair and how safe she felt so close to the other woman.

She’s tired. Amy’s tipsy. Everything is perfect. Nothing happened.

“Fine killjoy. You’d totally be Rachel by the way”

Rosa screws her eyes shut, internally cursing herself as she feels Amy roll away from her in a tipsy daze. She should be cool about this. Feelings will go away. They can complete this stakeout like normal adults and share a bed like  _ normal  _ people and Rosa  _ definitely  _ does not dream about Amy Santiago that night, biting her lip and kissing her neck. Pulling her to the bed and running her hands through Rosa’s hair.  

She doesn’t.

At all.

  
  
  
  


 

 

The next morning, Amy makes breakfast. 

_ Domestically. _

Toast and this strange cheese Boyle gave them that “Cleared even the most nastiest palet my ladies!”

Rosa doesn’t  _ do  _ domestic, waking up and having a routine. But Amy just smiles as she butters her toast, setting one out for Rosa and pouring coffee as she slides files of their case across the tiny kitchen table.

“I stayed up last night and alphabetically sorted the names of the apparent dealers. Thought it would make things a little easier-”

Rosa raises her eyebrow to the toast, taking the coffee and looking to Amy with a blank expression.

“This is weird”

Amy folds her arms, jutting her hip out as she scoffs. “Phssht. You’re weird.” She then straightens up, stammering as Rosa just stares at her. “B-because I’m so  _ not  _ weird. You’re just weird by default so you’re soaking it all up in my immediate vicinity and why am I still talking?”

Amy drinks her coffee instead, Rosa smirking softly at the other woman as the sun rises and makes Amy’s eyes shine.

They have jobs. Stakeouts to do. Sleep to not gain. Criminals to catch. So Rosa decides to let that feeling of a domestic home get buried in donuts, binoculars, Amy’s concentrated crease of her eyebrows and snapping pics of Romero Davis.

(An alleged drug dealer of the new and improved ‘Giggle Pig’. Which, to both Rosa and Amy’s confusion, was just ecstasy mixed with sugar and renamed to ‘Laughing Hog’)

So at 12pm, when both women haven’t eaten and Rosa’s getting what Amy dubs as her “hangry face” (“Angry and hungry, get it??”) Amy decides to go on a food run. Because the left over pringles and almonds that they have is just...a  _ sad _ meal.

“There’s a pizza place a block away? How’s ham and pineapple sound” Rosa just puts her feet up on the table, looking to Amy rummaging around for her purse with a disgusted look. “Ugh, pineapple? You gonna tell me you also just bite into an oreo and not twist it?”

Amy finds her purse, and folds her arms as she tries to cover up the fact that  _ ok yes, but for nutritional reasons?  _ “It’s efficient and tastes better-” At Rosa’s disappointed blank look, Amy stamps her foot glaring at the other woman, walking to the door and leaving a smirking Rosa behind.

“Stop making me question my morals!”

Rosa rolls her eyes, calling out before the doors slammed shut. “If you don’t get meat lovers this stakeouts over”

The answering muffled, frustrated scream makes Rosa smile.

  
  
  
  


 

When Amy isn’t back after an hour, Rosa starts to miss the short and fiery Detective Santiago. 

As in, she frowns at the clock, calls Amy on her phone, and sits up straighter in worry as Amy’s recorded voice filters through. “You’ve reached Amy Santiago’s phone! Sorry I couldn’t answer, leave a message after the beep!”

_ The nerd always answers her phone. _

So Rosa grabs her jacket, holsters her gun and badge, locks the apartment door with a click as she runs down the flight of stairs. She stops short at the door, hand hesitating because she could just be carrying the pizza’s and couldn’t answer? Or the order got burnt and they had to remake it. Then Rosa frowns and shakes her head at herself because  _ when have you ever cared like this? Get it together Diaz. She’s probably fine. _

But she still grits her teeth, opens the door, and jumps on her bike as every conceivable event is happening in her mind.

She then reminds herself, they’re  _ cops, _ it’s kinda Diaz’ second nature to worry about her fellow team mates.

And it’s when she pushes down on the ignition, revving the engine, does she hear Amy behind her saying “Rosa?” holding a pizza in one hand, her other holding her stomach with a wince that she covers it with a smile.

Rosa jumps off her bike, walking over to Amy and watches how the afternoon sun catches her hair. She goes to say something like “That better be meatlovers dummy” or “How can we share  _ one  _ pizza?” but she realises how Amy winces slightly, uncomfortably shifting the hand at her waist.

“You’re hurt”

Amy shrinks back, frowning as she shrugs. “Phsst. No I’m not,” but the shrugging makes her wound open slightly, her hand pressing harder as she gasps and winces, pizza nearly falling from her grip. “Okay yep. I was stabbed”

“ _ Stabbed?” _

(Or the short story of how Rosa finds out she cares, and Amy falls in love with how the other woman shows it)

  
  
  


 

“Okay really, it’s fine! The perp cornered me and I didn’t want to blow our cover. So I pretended to be a ‘damsel in distress’ and hit him with the pizza box” Amy winces as Rosa dabs at the wound, first aid kit on the table next to her. “Sorry about that. Pizza couldn’t be salvaged”

Rosa stares at her, readying the basic sewing kit the apartment has as she shakes her head. “Don’t be sorry dummy. You were protecting the case, it happens”

Amy shyly smiles at that, feeling Rosa nudge her elbow to lift her shirt higher as she winces and closes her eyes. Who knew a stanley knife could cut so deep?

“Ah, shit.”

“Sorry”

For once, Rosa sounds like she means it.

“Here, it’ll be easier if you just take your shirt off. I’m getting blood on it”

“Wait what-”

But Rosa just stares at her, one perfect eyebrow raised to her hairline as Amy blushes. Maybe she should have just round house kicked their perp in the face and arrested him right then and there and Amy wouldn’t be having to strip for Rosa Diaz in an old apartment building.

Sure, she could totally just take her shirt off, get the cut patched up and  _ definitely  _ not think about that kinky duct tape. And how she’d be shirtless...with Rosa...on a Queen sized bed...and-

“You’re bleeding onto the sheets”

“Oh, right”

That’s how Amy finds herself with Rosa’s hands on her stomach and ribs, softly and deftly, with the utmost care, rubbing disinfectant into the wound. Rosa tells herself that the softness of Amy’s skin is up to interpretation, she probably moisturises every night and has a skin care routine and her skin is so olive and perfect that Rosa hears “Uh, hello?” as she blinks; realising how she’s been staring at Amy’s skin for a weird amount of time.

She clears her throat, flicks her eyes to Amy’s legs so she doesn’t look to her chest, and starts to pack the first aid kit away. Amy notices her gaze, but Rosa’s voice hits the silent air before she can say anything. 

“There. Good as new. Next time, be more careful dummy”

Amy smiles, and she could kid herself, but she kinda falls for the way Rosa’s eyes show the most sincerity she’s seen them have since they met. How Rosa has a slight pink tint to her cheeks. And Amy leans over, pressing the softest kiss to her cheek, pulling back as she bites her bottom lip.

She has a hundred things she wants to say; like “Your caring nature is really beautiful and I think I’m in love with you” to “Can we kiss? And lay in bed together? And tell each other everything?”

But Amy settles on a soft: “Thanks” that ends with a shy smile.

Rosa smiles back, shrugging as her right dimple shows. And Amy thinks  _ hey, it’s a start? _

“Anytime”

Yeah, definitely a start to _ something. _

**Author's Note:**

> Things i googled for this fic: km to miles converter, is it possible to need an ER from losing blood to blushing too much? How many muscles does it take to smirk? does duct tape come in pocket sized portions? Is it possible to die from pizza bludging? All serious questions for gay fanfic 
> 
> Also me at the end of this chap, chanting: KISS KISS KISS. WHY DID IT TAKE ME THOUSANDS OF WORDS AND THEY STILL DON’T KISS. chapt two is just going to be making out for hours tbh
> 
> also pps: to people waiting on my other fics....im sorry, i promise ill get to them!!! x


End file.
